A Little Happiness
by Dragon Girls
Summary: Aaya and Hatori are married and have a daughter.


**A Little Happiness**

**By: Dragon Girls**

Disclaimer: We do not, nor will we ever own Fruits Basket.

Hatori and Ayame sat on the couch watching Momiji play with the three year old in front of them. Hatori actually loosened up a little…in private of course. He couldn't help but smile as he watched her run around and play with the boy who was practically her brother. About 4 years ago Ayame was semi-joking and telling Hatori how much he loved him. For once…Hatori said I love you back. After a few months they had been talking and they both agreed they wanted children. Hence Robyn. How she came about? That's a different story…

Aya smiled at his husband. Hatori was watching their daughter. Her black and silver-highlighted hair already fell to her small shoulders. Her blue eyes were bright with happiness and intelligence. Robyn shrieked as Momiji caught her and started tickling her.

"Daddy, Daddy save me." She called out to Hatori, causing him to smile. She shrieked in laughter again. Her little hands clutched her sides as Momiji tickled her feet. She snorted, causing the three men in the room to laugh. Finally Hatori got up and scooped her up in one arm. Aaya and Hatori smiled at each other before smiling at their daughter. Tori tickled her lightly as he carried her to the kitchen.

"No Daddy, stop pease." Robyn gasped out between laughs.

"What do you want for lunch honey?" He asked his still giggling daughter

"Grill cheese." She said.

"Ok. Grilled cheese it is." Hatori said. "Aaya, Momiji, do either of you want one?" He called from the kitchen.

"Yes please." They could hear Momiji.

"Sure Tori." Aya said.

"Ok." Hatori said. He ruffled Robyn's hair as he started making his small family lunch. He thought about the alone time he and Aaya would be receiving that night. Momiji had said he was taking off with Haru about an hour before the two male lovers left for their movie.

He didn't trust his daughter with Shigure alone. Not Kyo, Tohru, Kureno, Ritsu, Rin, or Hiro either. Kisa was ok, but too young to be babysitting a three-year-old. Hmmm, well Yuki hadn't met her yet. He was still living at Shigure's as far as Hatori knew...Shigure kept saying he'd forgotten to tell Yuki. Oh well, Yuki would enjoy the surprise. He smirked.

Hatori cut the crust of Robyn's sandwich before cutting it into triangles. "Will you go tell Dada and Momgee to come to the table?" He asked

"Daddy you forgot to say pease." Robyn said acting exasperated.

"Pease," Hatori said smiling.

"Ok," She said skipping down the hall to the living room. "Dada, Momgee, lunch time."

"Alright." The two others said. Robyn walked into the dining room, pulling Aya and Momiji by the hand.

"Sit," She commanded. All three of the older men chuckled. Aaya and Momiji sat down across from each other. Hatori settled Robyn in next to Momiji with her sandwich before sitting down next to his husband. Aaya made a face at Robyn, causing her to giggle.

"Aaya," Hatori said softly.

"Yes 'Tori?" Aaya asked, picking at his sandwich.

"I've thought about it, and decided that we should call your brother to b-a-b-y-s-i-t for when we l-e-a-v-e." Hatori said spelling out the two words because Robyn had separation anxiety.

"Oh, okay, but can I do it?" Aaya asked, perking up.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Hatori said. He looked at Aaya and saw that he was feeling a little left out. He place his hand on Aaya's, causing the snake to turn toward him. Hatori captured Aaya's mouth with his own.

"Eeeewwww, Ucki." Robyn said, burying her face in her small hands. The two adults looked across at their daughter and laughed to see her blue eyes peeking out from behind her fingers.

"Are you done eating?" Hatori asked his daughter gently.

"Yes Daddy."

"Okay. Will you please hand your plate to Uncle Momiji and he'll take it into the kitchen for you? And then if you ask Uncle Momiji sweetly enough he'll go with you to brush your teeth." Hatori said sweetly to daughter. He looked at Momiji and motioned for him to take all the plates. Momiji grabbed up the plates and took Robyn's hand leading her away from the dining room. Aaya made to stand up, but Hatori stopped him. "Aaya, I love you." Hatori said staring at Aya who had lowered his head. Hatori put a finger under the snakes chin and forced him to look up. Hatori leaned forward slightly and captured Aya's lips with his own again. Aya could feel Hatori's tongue begging for entrance. Aya obliged him. Hatori finally broke off the kiss when his lungs were screaming for air. "You are never forgotten or left out. Now then, go call your brother so we can drop Robyn off and have some alone time tonight." Hatori said, panting slightly, his arousal obvious. Aaya smiled brightly. He got up and went into Tori's office.

_**At Shigure's House**_

It was the usual chaos. Yuki and Kyo were breaking things, Tohru was worrying, and Shigure was complaining. The phone rang, Shigure picked it up.

"Sohma residence." Shigure said, motioning for everyone to quit down. "Yuki! It's For You!" Shigure said brightly. Yuki rolled his eyes at Gure. He carefully took the phone.

"Hello?" He asked cautiously, thinking it was a girl from school.

"Hi Yun-Yun!" They could all hear Aaya's voice.

"What do you want Aayame?" Yuki asked sounding annoyed.

"Is that anyway to talk to your brother? Tori and I need a babysitter."

"For Momiji?" Yuki asked, confused.

"No, for Robyn. Normally we'd ask Momiji to baby-sit her but he's going out with Haru for the night."

"Who's Robyn?" Yuki asked, even more confused.

"My darling, brilliant, three-year-old daughter." Aaya said brightly.

"Daughter." Yuki said in a strange voice. "Three-years-old."

"Well, yes."

"Who's the mother?"

"Tori of course."

Yuki cussed.

"No talking like that in front of Robyn. So can we drop her off at around four-ish. You'd be her main boss, but she's been asking to see Gure again."

"Again."

"Yes. He was supposed to tell you about her, but I guess he kept forgetting. Can we drop her off?"

Yuki thought it over for a couple of minutes and didn't see why not. "Sure."

"Great see you at…Three forty-five. Bye!" Aaya said, hanging up the phone. Yuki twitched as he put the phone back in its cradle.

"Three-year-old Robyn with be here at three forty-five." Yuki said, glaring at Gure.

"Oops did I forget to mention that Aaya and Tori had a child?" He asked innocently.

"Yes," Yuki said through gritted teeth.

_**Back At Tori's**_

Hatori and Aya sat down on the couch with Robyn.

"Robyn, honey, we're going to drop you off at your Uncle Gure's." Hatori said.

"Why?" Robyn asked. "Are you going too?"

"No honey. You're going to stay at your Uncle Gure's over night. Daddy and I need some alone time." Aaya said.

"B-b-but I-I-I d-d-don't w-w-want t-t-to!" She said, starting to cry. Tori immediately picked her up and rocked her to sleep.

"Poor Yuki, it's going to be a long night over there." Aaya said, taking Robyn from Tori and taking her to her room and laying her down on her bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TBC…**

Author's note: Rain and Max spent the whole weekend discussing the story. Max mainly wrote this chapter. But Rain influenced the whole thing and came up with the idea for the fic. She'll be helping more soon. Please R&R, thank you in advance.


End file.
